The primary purpose of this research is to describe the normal course of prenatal genesis and postnatal differentiation of connections in the brain of an infrahuman primate and to search for evidence of neuroplasticity, i.e., anomalous anatomical pathways resulting from early brain damage that would be capable of mediating behavioral recovery in primates using a variety of techniques including intrauterine surgery, horseradish histochemistry and autoradiography for tracing central nervous system connections.